Dr. Eggman (Classic)
The classic counterpart of Dr. Eggman is a younger version of his modern self from an alternate dimension. He desires to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer his world. Even assisting the Modern Eggman in an attempt to achieve these goals. He, like his modern counterpart is voiced by Mike Pollock. History ''Sonic Generations'' Classic Eggman is first heard after both classic and modern versions of Sonic enter through the first boss gate in White Space. He battles Classic Sonic aboard the Death Egg using his Death Egg Robot (or his Big Arm mech on the 3DS handheld console) but is soon defeat and trapped inside the machine's wreckage. Before he could escape however, the Time Eater appears and kidnaps Eggman, who all the while begs Sonic to save him. He eventually reappears before the final boss fight at the center of time and reveals himself to be one of the masterminds behind the Time Eater alongside Modern Eggman. Both villains worked together to improve the Time Eater's abilities so it can erase their past failures and enemies. But using the Chaos Emeralds, both Sonic's achieved their super forms and defeated the mad scientists once again. Classic Eggman is then left trapped in White Space to wander aimlessly with Modern Eggman. He questions his older self about his future and is left a little less hopeful when discovering that he never wins against Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Sonic Mania'' After learning about an unusual power source on Angel Island that was not the Master Emerald, Dr. Eggman sent out a group of elite EggRobos to retrieve it. Meanwhile the doctor traveled to Green Hill Zone with his Death Egg Robot in an attempt to eliminate Sonic and/or his allies. Upon his defeat, Eggman met with the EggRobos he sent out earlier, which have been transformed into the Hard-Boiled Heavies by a gemstone they obtained called the Phantom Ruby. Eggman orders the Heavies to give him the stone but resorts to just snatching it when they ignore his demands. Throughout the game, Eggman tried various vehicles to destroy the heroes and used the Phantom Ruby's power to hinder their progress. Eventually he had a final showdown with his foes in Titanic Monarch Zone, piloting his Phantom Egg vehicle while receiving some extra help from the Heavies. Depending if the player has all Chaos Emeralds as Sonic, Eggman will either be left to throw a tantrum after his defeat or he will fought again at Egg Reverie Zone alongside the Phantom King for the Phantom Ruby. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' In Encore Mode, Dr. Eggman will again try to conquer the world with the ruby. This time however, should the player collect all the modes Chaos Emeralds and beat the Phantom Egg, Eggman will attempt to make his escape in a rocket sled before being knocked aside by the heroes in their super forms and get sucked into portal made by the Phantom Ruby. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' In an alternate series of events that took place after Sonic Mania, Dr. Eggman had set up traps on the grounded Angel Island that Sonic the Hedgehog unwittingly stumbles into; getting snagged by one that hung him upside-down. Eggman appears for behind a large explosive device to laugh at his archenemy's misfortune while the bomb counts down to detonation. The doctor is about to leave when Sonic lures him back with a Chaos Emerald he possessed. Eggman attempts to take the emerald only to get caught in one of his own traps, and Sonic easily frees himself with the help of some Flickys. Unable to do the same, Eggman tries guilt-tripping Sonic into saving him, but this fails when he accidentally drops a small gadget that reveals his plans to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and destroy the blue hedgehog. Sonic knocks the side of the bomb to reduce it's timer before he left it to blow up in Eggman's face. A little later, Dr. Eggman began digging for a Chaos Emerald located underground using his drill-mounted Eggmobile. He again encounters Sonic, but easily knocks him into the distance with one of his drills. However Sonic returns with Tails, and together prove too much for the doctor to handle. The Eggmobile's cockpit exploded and sent Eggman soaring toward the beach, where he landed next to Sonic's plane: the Tornado. He is then informed of the Master Emerald's current location, and quickly hatched a plan to obtain it. Meanwhile, Knuckles the Echidna was looking to hide the Master Emerald from thieves, when he is suddenly distracted by a group of Badniks. As Knuckles fought the robots, Dr. Eggman took the Emerald and flew with it back to his base using the Tornado. He watched as his enemies were closing in on his location and grinned since this was exactly what he wanted. After the heroes entered Eggman's base, they were ambushed by Metal Sonic, who took the two Chaos Emeralds they had in their possession. Dr. Eggman then appeared and gave Metal Sonic the remaining emeralds he obtained to dramatically increase the robot's power. The doctor watched gleefully as his creation was easily able outmatch the might of Sonic and his allies, but his foes soon turned the tables by outsmarting Metal Sonic by using one of his own traps. Metal Sonic was knocked back, losing the Chaos Emeralds, but Eggman attempted to use the Master Emerald's power instead. At that moment Knuckles appeared and launched both villains through the ceiling, foiling their plans. After crash-landing, Eggman throws a brief tantrum and gets back on his feet and tries to wake up Metal Sonic, who is lying face down, by kicking his head. When the robot does not respond however, the frustrated Eggman leaves in a huff. A few months later, Metal Sonic was brought back by Amy Rose and upon examing the flower Metal Sonic had in his hand and after suspiciously looking around, Eggman decides to take Metal Sonic back to repair him. Appearance Doctor Eggman has a round egg-shaped body, large arms, very thin legs with long feet and sports a huge brown mustache that grows out just under his long pink nose. He is always seen wearing a pair of round blue glasses that covers his eyes while the rest of his attire consists of a red shirt with a yellow cape which parts into two triangular shapes around the front of the outfit, a pair of white gloves and black pants/leggings that have two big silver buttons near the rim. Personality Classic Eggman’s personality is very similar to his modern counterpart but is less unhinged and more calm and calculating. This is because the pressures from numerous defeats have yet to really take their toll on his mind. After witnessing a display of madness from his alternate self, Eggman began to question his future and worries that he would also become just as crazy one day. However these thoughts did not seem to change the doctor, as he continues his attempts at global conquest. He appears to have a soft spot as he immediately takes back Metal Sonic after abandoning him for months. Gallery Images EggmobileMania.png|Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile. EggmanMania.png|Dr. Robotnik SMEggmanJetpack.png|Dr. Eggman wearing his jetpack. ScubaMania.png|Eggman scuba diving. SneakbotnikMania.png|Eggman making his escape. ClassicEggmanGen.png|Classic Eggman in Sonic Generations. ManiaAEggman.jpeg|Dr. Eggman’s evil grin. Dr. eggman classic.jpg Eggman Mania.png Videos Sonic Generations - Final Boss, Ending and Credits Sonic Mania Adventures - All Episodes Trivia *It is currently presumed that the Classic Eggman's world became a separate dimension from the main "Modern" one after the Time Eater created a point of divergent in the timestream during Sonic Generations; in accordance with the . The "Classic" world now stands as an alternate take on Sonic's history from that point. While after Sonic 3 & Knuckles is the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episodes in the Modern world's history, the Classic world's history moves onto Sonic Mania instead. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Game Bosses Category:Anarchist Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Twin/Clone Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Comic Relief Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Male Category:Polluters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Totalitarians Category:Incompetent Category:Terrorists Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Strategic Category:Crackers Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains